Random fics about Kai and Misaki
by Ashley Silver
Summary: Read the first chapter to know more. I have written all that I can inside. Currently its only genre is romance and rated T. Depending on what happens, ratings and genre may change. Disclaimer: I do not own CFV and the characters. Thank you for all the prompts! I'll get right to it as soon as I can! Stay tuned! Cassandra, your prompt is up! Thanks for the wait!
1. Jealousy

**A/N: Uwah! My first prompt! And it is by Cocopop55! Thanks for requesting! I wasn't sure if I would get any and got so excited the whole night I couldn't really sleep! *hugs* So this is supposed to be based on the Asia Circuit episode where Misaki was against a guy from Team Divination in Singapore. Remember him? After some research, I found out his name is Horoscope. He uses OTT just like her and he said that after that fight she would fall for him. Well, this is set on what happens after that. Since this is in season 2, please try to imagine their clothing because I don't really like to explain it in detail… So here it is!**

**Jealousy**

"Humph."

Lately, it would seem that this is Kai Toshiki's reaction to almost everything. He just came back from training in the snowy mountains and one would think that after such a long flight, he would be irritated and tired. Yes, he was irritated and yes he was tired. But that wasn't enough to stop him from rushing to Card Capital as soon as he touched down on Japan.

What made him so irritated? The reason was simple: Tokura Misaki. He was at his hotel lodge at the moment when Team Q4 were up against a certain team called Team Divination and when he saw how one of the members interacted with her through the television set, he had been in a foul mood.

"_It's alright. She rejected him, remember? Why should I be feeling so uneasy?"_ He kept reminding himself.

That somehow wasn't enough to quell his rage. It made Kai realize something that he had been trying to ignore this whole time. _He actually cares for her as more than a team mate._ He sighed to himself as he continued walking towards the path to the card shop.

"_What am I even doing? It shouldn't be a problem to me. It has nothing to do with me." _

He reached the shop just when he remembered why he was ignoring his feelings in the first place. He believed that the people he is close to will eventually get into trouble and leave him. Therefore he built a barrier around himself. Unknowingly, she had slipped past the barrier but he pretended that she was nothing more than a friend. He stood outside the doors, unable to proceed inside. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"_I just need to calm myself down for a second here."_

He could feel his heart racing. He dumped his bag he carried behind his shoulders onto the bench next to the shop. He sat down and started to take in a few deep breaths to clear his mind. What was he trying to achieve by coming here anyway? Did he just want closure on this matter? Was he just going to ask her if she did really fall for a jerk like that?

"Meow." The grey cat from the shop sat down next to him on the bench.

It looked up at Kai with an inquisitive expression. It was as if it was asking him if he was alright. The cat startled him a little but it did bring him back to reality. He scratched behind the cat's ears, making it purr as it curled up closer to him for easier access. He sighed again. He's been doing that a lot these days.

"Oh, so you're back?"

His stomach did a backflip once he heard her voice. He turned to his right and sure enough, there was Misaki. She came out of the staff exit with a bowl of cat food in one hand. She looked surprised but her expression changed to one with a gentle smile, one that she hardly gives. Kai found it hard to breathe.

"Yeah, I just got off the plane." He responded. He looked back to the cat and started scratching the belly this time, which the cat was happy to oblige.

"I see." She replied.

"_That's just so her style…_" He thought.

She put the bowl of cat food on the ground before sitting next to the cat, that was sprawled on its' back to expose the belly for Kai to scratch. The only thing which could be heard was the soft purrs from the grey feline. This silence was something that he was used to and was in fact comforting to him. He wasn't one who spoke unnecessarily and she was the same after all. This time however, he did feel the need to just drill all the answers to the questions in his mind. He needs to regain his peace of mind before he loses his sanity.

"I saw your matches on TV." He started.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"You seem distracted, not like you at all."

"I've been having some troubles with my deck. But I'm sure I can figure out a strategy." Her tone of voice didn't really reflect her words though.

"Well, I have faith in you." He replied. She turned to face him as if expecting him to burst out laughing at her failure. He smiled to reassure her that he meant what he said.

"Th-thank you…" She mumbled. He could see a hint of pink on her face before she quickly turned around to face the other side. His heart skipped a beat.

"So I was actually wondering about the guy who you were up against during the second round." He finally asked.

"You mean Horoscope-kun?" A little red vein throbbed at the side of his head at the sound of his name. What got him more worked up was the way she added the 'kun' behind his name.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What about him?"

"Well, he seems to be interested in you. What happened to him after the match?" Kai inquired. As if on cue, her phone started to ring. She took it out from her jacket pocket and a frown appeared on her forehead. She sighed before pushing the green button to accept the call.

"Hello, Horoscope-kun?" She started. Kai stopped scratching the cat's belly instantly at the sound of the name. He inched closer to try and eavesdrop on their conversation even though he couldn't hear anything from the other side of the call. The cat looked disappointed but jumped off the bench to eat the food on the ground.

"Yes… I'm fine. I told you not to call me for no particular reason, didn't I?" She continued as she massaged her temples with her left hand. Before she knew it, the phone snatched out of her hand. She turned around to see Kai holding her phone to his ear.

"Hey!" She was surprised but he held out his hand to stop her from talking.

"But I miss you Misaki-chan! I know you miss me too… Let's go on a date!" Horoscope could be heard from the other end of the line and this irked Kai so much that words couldn't even describe it.

"She would not go on a date with you because she has a boyfriend, whom you are speaking to right now. So please stop calling or texting or whatever it is you do before I hunt you down."

Kai disconnected the call right after the threat. His breathing was labored, as if he had been running for miles even though he has just been sitting there. When he remembered that Misaki was sitting next to him, he quickly turned around and saw her looking at him with her blue eyes. He felt chills down his spine.

"_What have I done?" _He repeated in his head.

"What did you do that for?" She asked in her angry tone.

"I was just helping you out." He replied. He looked away from her as he couldn't face her judgmental gaze.

"No, you weren't. You were lying to him because you think I can't fight for myself."

"I never once thought that you couldn't fight for yourself. And, just so you know, that lie could be a reality."

She opened her mouth to retort about how he was thinking she wasn't strong enough to even fend off the guy who was bothering her since the Singapore circuit but froze when she processed his last sentence. There was silence again and this time it was slightly awkward. Blood rushed to her cheeks the more she thought about what he meant.

"Well? What's your answer? Do you want it to be a reality?" He was unable to look at her the whole time he spoke.

"Th-that is a weird confession ok? Are you even serious about this?" She questioned.

"I'm a straightforward person."

"Fine, so that is no longer a lie."

"Good, I don't want him to call me a liar." He responded.

The wind started to pick up and brought a cool breeze. There was silence again but it was clouding the mutual understanding between the both of them. He finally felt like he found his peace of mind again now that the creep was taken care of. The suffocating feeling he had these past few days was finally gone.

"I should get back to work now. Could I have my phone back?" She said. That was when he realized that he was still holding onto her phone. He handed it over to her, still unable to look her directly into her eyes as he realized how dumb his confession must have sounded.

"You should go home and rest. It must be tiring for you to come right after you land in Japan." She muttered.

"Ah." He said in agreement.

She stood up and picked up the now empty cat food bowl from the ground before leaning in and kissing Kai on his cheek. He was taken by surprise but turned to watch just as she ran off back into the shop. He smiled and picked up his bag before swinging it over his shoulder and heading home for some well-deserved rest.

**End**

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you liked it! I kinda did enjoy this prompt and halfway through somehow I felt like this fic was going off the track. But well, here it is. Tell me what you think!**


	2. You're Impressive

**A/N: Alright! Prompt number 2 by Shi-Otaku 324! Basically I thought about this prompt for a few hours. I found it kinda tough but I think I did it! This is supposed to be based on season 3 where after the Hitsue and Miyaji High School had a friendly match. For those who have not watched, you might wanna skip this chapter since it kinda contains spoilers. Nah just kidding. It's not true so please carry on XD. PLEASE REQUEST MORE PROMPTS ;w;. Prompts like these are actually fun to do. So here it is! Be aware: this chapter, it makes Kai and Misaki seem a little OOC. This is what is called UA or Universe Alterations where certain things are altered to make the characters fit the story.**

**You're Impressive**

Tokura Misaki walked home alone every day since she started high school. As she walked towards the main gates, she could see people pointing at her and whispering. She was accustomed to this by now. She knew what those people were saying about her and she never once tried anything to stop them.

"Look, it's that second year Yanki*."

"Her name is Tokura right? She's always glaring at people."

"Yeah, she is. I heard that she is in the Cardfight Club now."

"Oh, that lame club? I thought that there weren't enough members and it was supposed to be shut down?"

"Well, I bet that she threatened people to join or something."

"How did she even get in this academy in the first place? Do you think she slept with the chairman for a spot?"

Misaki made it past the gates of the school while the people were still whispering behind her back. She knew what those people were saying about her. She would even conclude that 90% of those things were in fact not true but she didn't make any effort to rectify them. It seems so pointless to even waste her energy on something which wouldn't make a difference.

She kept her pace and walked as calmly as possible while keeping her stoic face. Those words had actually hurt but she wouldn't show them that. It would be precisely what they would have wanted. People say mean things to demoralize and bring down those whom they feel jealous of. At least that was what she told herself every time.

"Oi, you! Aren't you from Kougen High? What are you doing on our turf?" Misaki was surrounded by about 5 girls wearing long blue skirts and brown colored blazers. Their skirts, unlike Misaki's, did not have slits at the side. They blocked the path in front of her so she couldn't leave.

"No, you're mistaken." She replied. Admittedly, she felt a little scared but as usual, she put on a brave front. Showing weakness is not good, especially to enemies.

"Tch, what thief would admit to their crime? Consider yourself unlucky for being alone then. Girls, get her." The apparent leader of the gang said. She had long black hair tied up into a pony tail which its' tip reached her waist.

The other girls slowly closed in on her; some with weapons like pocket knives in hand. Misaki turned around, looking for an opening to run for it. North, south, east and west side was all blocked. Calculating the probability, it was impossible to make it. She squat down and covered her head with her bag. This was probably the end of her.

As she braced herself for the pain, nothing came to her. She could hear noises of weapons being dropped and people falling on the ground. Confused, she lowered the bag in her hands and saw someone unexpected standing in front with his back facing her. It was Kai Toshiki. He was in a battle ready position as some of the girls were slowly getting up.

"Oi, that's unfair! Guys should stay out of girls' fights!" The leader called out.

"You want to talk about fairness when you are outnumbering a weaponless girl 4 to 1?" He replied in a disgusted tone.

"Tch, what's it to ya? The girls from Kougen High have always beaten my girls up and I merely want them to feel the same." The leader responded.

"That may be but she isn't from Kougen High. Can't you tell from the color her blazer?" The leader frowned as she thought of this. One of the girls went and whispered in something in her ear and her eyes widened.

"It seems that I have made a mistake. Kougen's uniform is white. I was just informed this. Please accept my apology."

The leader bowed and the other girls did the same. Kai turned around facing the still dumbfounded Misaki before offering her a hand to help her up. Still slightly shaken, she took it and got up and looked at the girls a little warily. She felt as if the girls would change their minds to attack them again.

"Are you hurt?" Kai asked. Misaki could see concern in his green eyes. She shook her head and saw his shoulders droop a little in relief.

"Which school are you from?" The leader asked Misaki, looking at her from top to bottom.

"I'm from Miyaji Academy." She replied without hesitation.

"Oh? I didn't know there was a gang in such a prestigious academy. Heh, that's interesting." The leader smirked.

"May we leave now?" Misaki merely responded.

"Fine by me." The leader shrugged.

As quickly as she could, Misaki walked away with Kai tailing her. It's those words again, the rumors which are causing her pain. She couldn't even escape it even after leaving the school premises. She could feel Kai's eyes on her. Even though they kept silent as they walked, she sensed he had a lot to say to her.

"If you have something to say, just say it already." She remarked.

"You already know what I want to say. I don't want to be stating the obvious." He replied. She turned around and faced him. He had his bag swung over his shoulder and his usual bored look. That look that gave him the air of knowing more than he is letting on and for some reason, it made her feel angry.

"Oh, would you just _please_ state the obvious here. I want to know what you really think."

"Alright, since you asked. You put up a front in front of everyone, suppressing your true feelings of hurt and fear; anything which would make you seem vulnerable to the public. You think that it is fine for people to say those things about you even though secretly you want them to stop. You want all the judging to stop. You want people to leave you alone. But I also know that deep down, you secretly like all the rumors going around. It makes you feel powerful and feared. That is why you never clarify them." Kai spoke in such a matter-of-factly manner and all Misaki did was stare as he took a seat at the bench nearby.

"Is there anything else obvious which I have yet to state?" He asked. She remained silent although her gaze was still on him.

He was right. She didn't want to admit it but everything was true. It scared her how much he could see right through her. Or maybe he was just taking a lucky wild guess? She shuddered at the thought that he knows so much even though they hardly talk. But now that wasn't the main question and she knows he was going to ask her about it next.

"So, do you intend on keeping up that charade? Keep it in mind that this almost got you killed mere moments ago." He continued.

And there it was; the question that she had dreaded. Even she didn't know the answer to this question. She had asked herself many times if it would have been better to just explain that she isn't a Yanki and just found the long skirts more comfortable. It wasn't hard to do. A few words like that would make all the rumors stop. Red liquid suddenly started dripping onto the ground. It was coming from his arm and immediately she took a seat next to him.

"You're hurt. Show me where the wound is." She demanded. He held out his left hand and there was a slit at the side of his hand from the bottom of the little finger until the wrist. It wasn't a very deep cut but it was still bleeding.

"I'll be right back." She said before going to the convenience store a few shops down. She returned with some first aid supplies and started bandaging his hand after applying some medicine.

"Honestly, what were you thinking jumping in front of me like that? You could have gotten seriously hurt." She commented.

She packed the remaining supplies back into the plastic bag. All of a sudden, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his embrace. He held the wide mouth Misaki tightly, refusing to let go. She didn't understand his actions. What was going through his mind right now? It was then when she felt him shivering. He was afraid.

"Kai?"

"Do you know how lucky you are that I happened to have passed by right then? You could have said something to those girls. You could have told them that the Kougen High wore white blazers instead. Why did you choose to give up like that?" His words weighed heavily on her heart.

"_Why indeed?"_ She asked herself.

"I could have… I could have lost you…" He continued, barely audible even to her.

"If I got hurt so that you could see the bigger picture, it was all worth it. I just don't want to see you acting so reckless anymore…"

"I'm sorry…" She said with tears streaming down her face; tears which she didn't even realize were there.

She felt like she could laugh at her own idiocy. She was doing stuff like that all because of some lame gratification. She understood now that the root of the problem was her all along. She only had herself to blame for this. A set of warm hands ended up on her cheeks. They wiped away her tears and she felt like she found salvation.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest as her teary vision made the light sparkle when she looked at Kai. The next moment, her eyes were closed as she gave the one who brought her back to the right path a kiss. She was glad he returned it with his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**The Next Day**

"Ne ne, look! It's Tokura Misaki again. I bet she's going to meet up with her gang now." A group of girls started barely whispering again as they say her walking by after school.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I am not a Yanki, which you all might believe I am. I just wear long skirts to school because I found it comfortable that way. So I would really like it if you would just stop spreading rumors about me." Misaki turned to the group to explain. Though surprised they didn't question anything and walked away feeling rather foolish.

Misaki sighed. This was the fifth time she had to explain herself today and it was tiring. But she smiled at the thought that it would be over soon when the school finally sees who she is. She walked out the gates feeling like a load has been taken off her shoulders. Her face lit up immediately when she saw Kai Toshiki waiting for her with his back against the wall. A few girls approached him and tried to talk to him.

"Excuse me, which school are you from?"

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Will you be free to accompany us for tea?" The girls asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry but this is my fiancé. He's waiting for me and he would not be free to accompany you for tea." Misaki answered before grabbing a surprised Kai by the hand and dragging him away, leaving the other girls disappointed.

"And here I thought you didn't want to spread rumors anymore?" He smirked.

"This is one rumor I don't plan to clarify and I wish would spread throughout the school like wildfire." She responded.

"You know, you never cease to impress me…" Kai smiled as he squeezed Misaki's hand. "So where do you want to go for our date?" He asked.

**End**

**A/N: Ok… I have no idea how this came up. It really just felt like my fingers had a mind of its' own. Towards the end of the fic, I was smiling like an idiot to myself. Even I couldn't handle the fluff! And this is actually a headcanon I thought of. I realized that many people treat Misaki differently in her school such as Ishida Naoki. He always called her "Onna Bancho" which means boss lady if you recall. So I thought what if she was being bullied like this?**

**Oh and about Yanki: for those who don't know, it's a term used in Japan ****since the late 1970s, the term **_**Yankī**_** has been used to refer to a type of delinquent youth. The girl Yanki typically wears a long skirt like Misaki does but it usually has no slits (unlike hers). So yeap. I think I should probably clarify that in the beginning right?**

**To the people that reviewed, thank you! But I would have preferred more prompts. ;A; I only have 2 so far and I have finished both already. Now I am prompt-less. So please don't hesitate to request it. Ask and ye shall receive. I shall answer all requests!**

**To a particular reviewer who didn't include the name: No I don't make writing seem easy. It's actually tough for me as well as I needed to research on a lot of things and read back on my work before showing others. So don't give up on writing ok?**

**I hope the UA (Universe Alteration) is acceptable. So please tell me what you think ok? **


	3. Kai Toshiki Fan Club

**A/N: UWAH! THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE PROMPTS! Now I have so many to do and I don't know which one to start on! I wanted to be fair and actually do it based on the time I got the request. But sometimes I don't have enough details and information I need so I have to skip the queue while waiting for the person who requested it to reply. So this is another request by Cocopop55 (Thank you for requesting so much! It isn't a bother at all btw so don't worry! Keep requesting as much as you want! I welcome it!). I am choosing one which is easier to do so I can have more time to do a lot more to publish in a shorter amount of time here.**

**Summary: Kai gets chased by his fangirls and bumps into Misaki. (I honestly wonder how this would play out. So, here it is! And please keep in mind, it's another UA fic (Universe Alteration) so that the characters would fit in this story. I'm gonna use UA a whole lot now so please don't mind the OOC-ness. Though I feel like you will enjoy it XD**

**Kai Toshiki Fan Club**

"Kai-sama, when will you be free to go out for a drink?"

"Kai-san, let's go shopping."

"Kai-senpai, I made you cake! Let me feed you!"

Kai Toshiki walked briskly as a group of girls crowded him. He kept a bored expression but deep down he was ticked off beyond all hope. He just wanted these girls to leave him alone. Yet, that wasn't the part which bothered him the most. All these girls were wearing a huge red color badge on their school blazer lapels which has huge wordings in white that says "Kai Toshiki Fan Club".

Where did these girls come from? He had no idea. After the Asia Circuit, it seems that Ren's fame has brought attention to the media about team NAL4 and he started having some minor stalker issues. Kai could handle one or two girls stalking him and ignored them as they never gave him any trouble.

However, as the weeks passed, he didn't even know if he would call them stalkers anymore as they have become more daring to actually approach him and gave him things or even offering they all go out to do something together. That was when they started wearing the badges with such pride.

He wanted to tell those girls to knock it off and take off the badges. He wanted to tell them to just leave him alone. He wanted his peaceful lifestyle of being able to laze about in the afternoon sun on the bench again. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. He was never one who would really socialize with anyone.

If he had told Ren and Miwa about this, he would probably get laughed at and some useless advice on embracing the fangirls instead. Tetsu would tell him to ignore them but it was of course easier said than done since the girls were stepping up their game in getting him to notice them. So eventually, he has decided to live his life as normally as he could.

Kai Toshiki had decided to treat those girls as invisible beings. He thought that this would make them lose motivation and finally leave him alone. It was surprising to him that they seem to try harder instead by physically touching him and dragging him and even feeding him when he didn't want to eat.

"_Someone, anyone… Please save me…"_

He prayed when his entourage started pulling stunts again as he walked towards Card Capital. The only reason he seek refuge in there was due to the fact Tokura Misaki was there. Once, when the girls followed him inside, they made a little too much noise and Misaki was so mad that she threw everyone out, him included. She had been extra grumpy towards him for a few days after that. Since then, whenever he went inside, the girls would stay outside and wait for him to come back out again.

Today, he made a fatal error. He had forgotten that the shop was closed as it was their weekly day off. When he stood in front of the doors, the fangirls backed away and hid at the corner of the shop. Yet the door didn't slide open and he felt that he was doomed. He sighed before turning from the opposite side of where the girls were in case he needed to make a run for it.

He walked and could feel the eyes of those fangirls just gleam with happiness as they started to follow him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was face to face with Tokura Misaki. She gave him a puzzled look but saw those fangirls tailing him. At that moment, Kai swore that they had both communicated telepathically.

"_Do you need help?" _It felt as if her expression had said even though she didn't manifest it.

"_You have no idea how much help I need right now."_ He responded in his mind.

Instantly, she put on a huge smile on her face. This was one he had never seen before. It was a smile which someone gets when they see the person they love standing right in front of them. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand before interlocking her fingers with his and she made the most unexpected remark to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late for our date, honey. We can leave now. I'm really hungry…" She made sure to say it loud and clear for the fangirls to be able to hear. He was shocked but understood right away what she wanted to do.

"I just came by to look for you. I thought you have forgotten about me." He responded.

"I had to stay at school for a while but my phone ran out of battery so I couldn't tell you. But enough about that, let's go have some cake." She flashed him the most adorable smile before dragging him along.

He had no idea what to do but it seems like she has everything under control. He just let her lead the way. The fangirls however, weren't satisfied with just that and decided to tag along on this impromptu date. They needed to find out for sure what was really going on before jumping to conclusions.

They remained silent and walked into a café somewhere nearby Card Capital. The place was quaint and the atmosphere was perfect for a date. There were some couples inside who seems too busy to notice their surroundings. They found a private booth and Kai sat down near the window. Misaki sat down right next to him.

"May I take your order?" The waitress who approached them asked.

"I would like a slice of strawberry cheesecake. That's all." Misaki said.

"Coffee for me please." Kai remarked.

The waitress smiled at the 'couple' before leaving with their orders. Kai let out a soft sigh. He started looking around and saw the group of girls sitting at their own booth which was right at the other end of the café. That way, they'd have a perfect view on their Kai-sama and the monster girl that kicked them out of the shop, were both doing.

"Don't look at them. Pay attention to me." Misaki looked at him when she spoke really softly and gently. Her voice calmed him down a little and before he knew it, all he could do was stare at her.

"Do you do this often?" He asked in the same soft tone.

"No. I actually have no idea what I'm doing…" She let out a breathy chuckle.

"_That was so adorable…"_ He thought to himself.

"It just seems like you know what to do in situations like this. So I thought you might have done this before." He continued.

"Well, just so you know, I'm not always available for fake dates like this." She replied. For the first time in a very long time, Kai laughed sincerely.

"Sorry to bother you but here are your orders. Please, enjoy them." The waitress came back and gave them their orders before flashing them a huge smile. "And, pardon me for saying this but I think you both make one of the cutest couples I have seen."

"Thank you."

Misaki replied with a huge smile on her face before she moved in closer towards Kai and grabbing his arm. He could feel her warmth and he likes it that way. The waitress waved and left the couple alone while Misaki let go of his arm to get started on her strawberry cheesecake. A part of him felt unhappy she broke off their physical contact but he said nothing. She picked up the large strawberry from the top of the cake and turned to face him.

"Here, I want to share this strawberry with you." She said with her bright blue eyes gazing right into his green ones.

"_Has her eyes always been as clear as the sky?"_ He asked himself. He smiled and nodded while taking a bite from the sweet fruit. The frosting from the cake transferred to the side of his mouth without him realizing it.

"You have something on your face." She managed to say after a small chuckle.

"Hmm? Where?" He asked.

"Here…" She stuck out her tongue and licked the frosting off. He was stunned.

"There… It's all gone now." She replied.

Dumbfounded, he continued staring at her. How was it possible that she could do all this so naturally? Was it due to the fact that this isn't her first time doing an act like that? Why does that thought make him feel so unsettled? He had so many questions and didn't know how to answer them.

"Hey… I feel a little cold…" Her voice brought him back to their current situation.

"Ok." He replied.

He was still trying to gather his thoughts. She pouted her lips at him and that was when he knew; that somehow the girl right in front of him had touched his heart which he spent so many years protecting. She shattered the wall he put up with all her little unexpected antics and surprises. This scared him a lot.

He didn't want to get hurt anymore. He didn't want to hurt her either. Yet at this precise moment, all he wanted to do was kiss those lips she pouted at him with. He wanted to kiss her senseless in this café where people could definitely see. He didn't care anymore about the group of girls that were obviously glaring at them. All he cared about was just her. The rest of the world could have dissolved away into nothingness and he couldn't care less.

"Alright, I'll keep you warm." He finally commented.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. There was practically no space left between them as their legs were touching each other underneath the table. This was wrong, he knew. It was merely an act and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push that thought away from its' place.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes. I fell so much warmer now." She replied.

They continued to sit there and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and he knew that this charade was bound to end even though he didn't want to let her go. Her warmth was addictive and he never could imagine how fun she is for a person who doesn't talk much usually. He was really interested to know everything about her now. He wants to know what else she likes and dislikes. He made mental notes every time she said something vaguely important so he wouldn't forget.

By the time they left the café, the group of girls was long gone. It mattered not to him anymore. He was still holding onto her hand. He felt like if he let go, he would die. She was his lifeline right now. This feeling was so overwhelming but he loved every moment of it. He knew that he, Kai Toshiki, was in fact in love with Tokura Misaki.

"We're here." She said when they reached Card Capital again.

"Oh." He replied in a disappointed tone.

"You know, I thought I saw those girls still around somewhere." She said. He was sure they were not being followed but he played along, just like he did for the entire afternoon.

"I see. So what do you suggest we do?" He asked with a smile.

"I thought that you could kiss me and that would definitely make them believe that I am your girlfriend." She replied with a little smirk. She was teasing him and he liked it.

"That's a great idea." He commented.

He leaned down and their lips met for a few minutes. He swore he could see fireworks even though he had his eyes closed and reluctantly, he pulled away for air. They remained silent for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. He had to admit that she is really just a bundle of surprises. He wouldn't know what to expect from her at all and that is just what he loves about her.

"Hey, I was wondering, what if they haven't given up even after that kiss?" He asked.

"I guess you have to kiss me every day to convince them then." She smiled.

"So you're fine with me giving you kisses every day?"

"I wouldn't want anything else…" She replied before tugging on his tie so he would lean down for another passionate kiss.

**End**

**A/N: Ok so I have written 2 prompts in a span of less than 24 hours. Though I love the fluff in this chapter, I feel like it isn't exactly a good one… I'm really sorry… *sobs in corner* I tried my best and this was all I can offer. I'm sorry if I disappointed you in this. But still, tell me what you think.**

**The reason I wrote Misaki so playful is because I think she could probably have an alter ego which she would be a very lovey type of girlfriend. As long as they are alone, she would show her true colors. Well, it is another headcanon of mine.**

**To those who reviewed and requested for prompts, I am hoping that you read this because I really need more details from you guys.**

**To the guest who didn't leave a name: I will do your prompt after this but you might have to wait till the weekend is over because I am going out to watch movies and hang out with my friends for the next couple of days or so. Don't worry though, I will write you a Cardfight scene and link it with the first time they dueled each other ^^ oh and rest assured, there will be romance for what I have planned for your prompt… *evil laughter***

**To Lexi: Thank goodness you left a name though you didn't leave much other detail regarding your request. Would you be able to explain how you want them to tease each other? Would you want it to be in terms of sexually teasing? Or just plain teasing. Give me something, anything, so I could start thinking of how to write your prompt. Please review as soon as you can with your answer.**

**To Cassandra: To be honest, your prompt will have to take the longest to write. The reason is simple actually: I have yet to watch Maid-sama… I know, it's an old show which is so popular but I just haven't got to doing it. But since you requested it, I will get to watching it soon, I promise. But I would still like to know some more details. Do you want an Alternate Universe kind of thing where Kai is Usui and Misaki is, well, Misaki? Or anything in particular?**

**To Rose: Why don't you request or make a proper account on this site? I mean, you have reviewed to so many of my fics and I have no chance to talk to you and it kinda makes me sad… ;w;**

**Basically, these are all the people I want to address. Thank you guys so much for your support in this and keep the prompts coming ok? Remember: try to include as much details as possible in your request so that I can make the fic as sugoi as possible as well. To those who reviewed but didn't request, I still love you. *hugs***


	4. Then and Now

**A/N: Alright! Weekend is over for me, time to get back to writing the prompts. Thank you all for replying to me, I'll add my response at the bottom part of the A/N as I'm pretty sure most people would skip that. XD Well this prompt is by MortisLunaris! Yay! Thank you for finally including your name so now I can properly credit it to you. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a personal message for you at the bottom later ok?**

**Summary: Misaki has been getting stronger and beating a lot of opponents recently in season 3. So, Kai finally decided to duel with her to see how far they have grown. In this prompt, there will be a Cardfight scene (which I have personally came up with based on my imagination btw and I usually skip these kinds of scenes now seeing as I am lazy to write all the "what if" scenes though this is a different case seeing as I need to practice writing the scenes before I get rusty). OH! I realized that my previous chapters contained spelling errors but I am too lazy to actually edit them. Keep in mind I do my writing around 3am so you guys get the picture… And Kai OOC-ness ahead btw, just a heads up.**

**Then and Now**

"I'm back." Tokura Misaki said to Shin as she has just gotten back from school. She took off her blazer and put on her Card Capital apron before taking her seat behind the counter. The grey cat meowed at her and she pet it for a little while before taking out her book from the bag.

"Oh, welcome back. How was school today?" Her uncle asked with a load of empty cardboard boxes in his hands.

"It's the same." She responded before burying her nose in the book she took out previously.

"Ahah… You're the same as usual too…" Shin replied as he carried the boxes into the store room.

It wasn't long before the front door open and Kai Toshiki had walked in with his bag over his shoulder. Misaki merely glanced up at him for a few seconds before getting back to her book. This was usual to her. He would come in and find a place to sit, usually somewhere in the middle which he would be able to see if people came in through the front door. Today, however, he made his way to the counter and stared at her.

"What is it?" She asked, flipping her book shut and glaring at him.

"There's no one else here yet and I was wondering if you want to have a Cardfight with me?"

"Oh good idea, Kai! Go ahead, Misaki. I can handle the counter with Sub-manager." Shin said after shutting the store room door. The cat meowed in agreement.

"Ok." She replied.

She took out her deck from bag while Kai continued to stare at her. She didn't understand what he was thinking when he looked at her with his green eyes. She thought nothing of it and they made their way to the tables. He walked in front of her and she stopped at his usual table but was surprised when he made his way to the back of the shop and sat down behind the wall. It was a blind spot from the counter and the front door and this definitely wasn't his routine.

She was puzzled and thought that there was something off about him today. He was acting strange in more ways than one and she wouldn't pass it off as just her imagination. She stood at the table and stared at him to see if any more of his actions were peculiar only to have him turn his head towards her with an inquisitive look.

"Why are you just standing there?" He asked.

"Ha…" She responded but quickly made her way to the seat opposite to him.

The other tables were empty and they were both the only ones who were seated. As she shuffled her deck, memories of a certain day were replaying in her head. It was the day of the shop tournament. That day, she had fought against Kai, and she couldn't deny how strong he was back then. She was sure that he was strong today as well, but she had grown from the girl that wanted to run away from her battles back then. She had always wanted to fight him again just to see how far she came from that day.

"Kai, I am no longer the same person I was back then, during the shop tournament." Misaki said.

"I can see that." He smirked before he spoke again. "I have been itching for a Cardfight with you ever since I saw your fight with Miwa."

"Don't you think-" She started.

"This would be interesting?" He continued her sentence.

She smiled. Admittedly, her heart was racing. She was nervous about this. She wanted to prove herself that she has in fact grown stronger. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed to calm herself down. She wasn't at her best when she is nervous. She could see her hands visibly shaking and suddenly Kai grabbed them with his own stable ones, shocking her.

"Relax and treat this like any other Cardfight. I won't bite… Not yet anyway…" He spoke in a low tone which could only be heard by her and her face turned red instantly. There was a small lop-sided grin on his face.

"_Was this his plan on distracting me? I won't let that happen."_ She thought. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from his.

"Let's get started." She said.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Kai flipped over Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Misaki flipped Aiming for the Stars, Artemis.

"You may start first." He said.

"I draw. I ride Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis and activate the grade 0 Artemis' skill." She checked the top 7 of her deck for the Twilight Hunter, Artemis or the Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis to add to her hand. She found the grade 3 but not the grade 2 so she added it into her hand after showing it to him and ended her turn after it was over.

"I draw. I ride, Red River Dragoon. Strike-dagger gets pulled out to the rear guard circle behind Red River. Strike-dagger boosts and Red River attacks Artemis."

"No guard." She declared.

"Check the drive trigger: Wyvern Guard, Guld."

"Damage check: Broom Witch, Caraway."

"I end my turn."

"I stand and draw. I ride Witch of Owls, Paprika. Artemis' skill gets activated." She checked the top 7 again for a Twilight Hunter, Artemis and managed to get one among the seven cards.

"I superior ride Twilight Hunter, Artemis. I call Battle Maiden, Sahohime and attack Red River."

"I guard with Dragon Mage."

"Artemis attacks Red River."

"No guard."

"Drive check: Spark Cockrell, stand trigger. I give all the effects to Sahohime." Kai got a Spark Rain Dragon for his damage.

"Sahohime attacks Red River again."

"No guard." He checked Zuitan.

"Sahohime's skill activates." She flipped her damage and soul charged Twilight Hunter, Artemis; Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime; and Cyber Tiger before she ended her turn.

"I stand and I draw. I ride, Dragonic Deathscythe. I activate the skill and retire Sahohime." He flipped both his damage and continued. "Strike-dagger boosts and Deathscythe attacks Artemis."

"No guard." She said.

"Check the drive trigger: Yellow Gem Carbuncle. Get: Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to Deathscythe.

"Damage check, first: Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime; second: Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis."

"I end my turn."

The tables seem to have been turned on her now but Misaki couldn't help smiling. She felt the excitement of fighting him now. She remembers the time during the shop tournament again. Back then, she just wanted to get things over and done with. That doesn't mean she didn't try. She just didn't try hard enough.

"I can't believe that this is where we are now…" She said.

"Well, we've grown a lot stronger since then." He immediately understood what she was saying.

"I've become more mature since then too. I didn't want to join Q4 back then because I kept thinking I wasn't good enough." She recalled.

"To be honest, I thought that all you had back then was a good memory." He replied. She gave a slightly offended look at him and frowned.

"But… I have to apologize because you proved me dead wrong. You are more than that. You are one of the smartest, strongest and the most beautiful cardfighter I have the privilege of knowing." He continued with a sincere smile.

Blood rushed to her face again as she saw his green eyes stare right into her blue ones. She thought that it could be a mistake, that she merely heard him say all those things wrongly. It's impossible that the quiet, private and cold Kai Toshiki would actually say all those things to her, someone who hardly talks to him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. I won't throw this fight away just because of a few sweet words you say." She stammered, looking down onto the table instead. He let out a small breathy chuckle.

"I would like to assure you that this isn't my intention." She turned her head up and noticed he was still holding his gaze. He was smiling but there wasn't any hint of lies in his tone.

"Then, what is your intention? Why are you saying all these things to me?"

"My intention is to have you. I want you. I want your everything and I want to be your everything."

The smile on his face was replaced with his serious expression. It's the look he gets when he is totally pumped up and going all out on his opponent. She has seen it many times before as they have fought side by side for a while. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest. Even if she says that his words won't make her falter, her body was showing opposite signs.

"We'll talk more about that later. It's your turn now." He gestured. She took a deep breath and avoided his gaze while she started her turn.

"I stand and I draw. I ride Oracle Queen, Himiko. I call Tatsutahime, the grade 1 Artemis and Paprika. Artemis boosts, Paprika attacks Deathscythe."

"I guard with Seiobo."

"Tatsutahime boosts and Himiko attacks."

"No guard." He said.

"Twin drive check; first: Broom Witch, Caraway; second: Battle Maiden, Kukurihime. Critical trigger, I give all effects to Himiko." Kai revealed Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Hisen as his damages.

"I end my turn." Misaki said. She managed to get him to 4 damages while staying at 3 but was sure that he wouldn't take this sitting down.

"I was just wondering, but how confident are you that you would be able to win this fight?" Kai suddenly asked.

"Confident enough to know I can win this. Why do you ask?" Misaki replied.

"What if we make a little wager?" He gave a little smirk.

"What kind of wager?"

"If you win, I will obey your every command and your every wish." He started. She raised an eyebrow. This seems a little too good to be true for her…

"And what if you win?" She asked.

"If I win, you have to obey _my, every, command…_" He stopped at each of those words towards the end for emphasis.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand while he watched her fidget in her seat. She contemplated on this. She tried so hard to weigh the pros and cons. If she won, she would tell him not to joke around like this anymore. That is a big plus. But if she had lost, the consequences might be dire. What would Kai Toshiki have commanded her to do?

"So, what do you say? Don't you think this will be fun?" He gave a lop-sided grin.

"W-why couldn't we just play as normal? Why do you want… this?" She was almost about to blurt out "_Why do you want me?"_ before pausing.

"The reason is I need a motive to fight, so I could fight my very best. And now, that reason is you." She fell silent instantly. It took her a while to actually come up with the proper words to reply.

"Why am I so important to you? I am not all you say I am. I am broken…"

"Then would I suggest accepting my wager? If you win, I'll tell you the reason. That is, if you commanded me." She thought about this again and sighed before she nodded. She hoped that this wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Great! Now then, I believe it's my turn." He flashed a smile at her and she felt as if her heart has stopped for a few minutes.

"_Something isn't right with Kai…"_

"Final turn!" He declared like he usually does. She gasped but prepared herself for whatever attacks he has to offer.

"I stand and I draw. I ride Dragonic Descendant. I call Spark Rain Dragon; a Red River Dragoon; Demolition Dragon and a Vowing Sword Dragon . Strike-dagger boosts and Descendant attacks Himiko."

"I guard with Spark Cockrell and Cyber Tiger."

"Check the drive trigger; first: Yellow Gem Carbuncle. Critical Trigger, get. I give the extra critical to Descendant and the power to Spark Rain. Second check: Pollux, another critical trigger. I give the power to Vowing Sword and the extra critical to Descendant again. Now, I activate Dragonic Descendant's Limit Break!" Kai discarded three cards from his hands and flipped over one of his damages.

"Descendant gets to stand and attacks Himiko again with another critical."

"I intercept with Paprika and guard with Twilight Hunter, Artemis." With only one card left in hand, she knew it was futile, but she had to hope that he wouldn't get any triggers so that she could at least survive this round.

"Check the drive trigger. First: Dragon Mage. Get: Draw Trigger, I give the extra power to Descendant and I draw a card. Second: Seiobo. Get: Heal Trigger, I give the extra power to Descendant again and I heal." Misaki checked her damages; Kushinada; Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis; and finally Himiko. It was over…

"I… I still lost…" She said.

"Yes but you have gotten a lot stronger." He replied.

"Kai, you have been acting different the whole time since you have entered this shop. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, according to the wager, I won and you have to listen to me, though I do have to assure you that I am fine."

He stood up and walked towards Misaki, who stood up and looked at the stranger she respected with wide eyes. He is definitely not the Kai she knows. He may deny it all he wants but she knows deep down he is troubled. He leaned in closer towards her until her back was against the wall. He gazed into her eyes before he started to speak.

"I actually didn't have to tell you any of this since you lost, but the reason why I find you so important to me is because I am just as broken as you. I have never found someone who could fit with my broken pieces so perfectly. I decided to finally confess to you today because I don't want to be too late and have you got stolen away from me by anyone else." He whispered.

"Wh-what do you want me to do then?" She felt flattered and thought about the how true his words were.

"I haven't actually thought of much yet. But I'll start with this…"

He leaned in and passionately kissed her. It made her knees weak and she hated to admit it, but she loved every minute of it. She loved the feeling of him being so honest and yet he teased her with innuendos and his not-so subtle hints. She loved the feeling of her fingers running through his surprisingly soft hair. She didn't want this to end. She has been awoken to a whole new person and she didn't want to turn back. She wanted to let him to continue doing all this whenever he pleases to.

But he pulled away from her lips after he heard the front door open. The usual gang had finally came in, causing a ruckus. Catching her breath she was still leaning against the wall. It just dawned to her that she was still at Card Capital. What was wrong with her? She would have never let someone do something like this at such a risky area. If Shin or anyone had walked in on them moments ago, she wouldn't know how to respond to it.

"I'll call you later." Kai said before turning to leave. Misaki thought she saw a familiar swirl in his eyes but immediately dismissed the thought as impossible. Little did she know how right her assumptions were…

**End**

**A/N: Ok… I honestly didn't know what happened. I mean, it was supposed to be a fluffy and romantic kinda thing. But it turned out slightly angsty towards the end. I AM SO SORRY! It's just the spoilers about certain things in season 3 are making me feel kinda sad and it is giving me these angsty feels… I guess you kinda already know what I am talking about right? That's why I added it into this fic. Anyway, below are my personal messages:**

**To MortisLunaris: Sorry this took a while. It was supposed to be up yesterday but Cardfight scenes are kinda complicated at times and I have to make it believable though honestly I find this fic's scene a little lame. I hope I didn't disappoint you… If I were the one who wrote the anime, you could be sure that Kai and Misaki were dating since season 1 and I regret nothing. XD**

**To Lexi: Ok, I would try to do it as you say. But I was wondering, what do you think of teasing in a kinda sexual way? I mean with innuendos and probably physically touching? Are you ok if I added that in?**

**To Cassandra: I have just started watching maid-sama and I feel like it might work but I am only in episode 5 now so please be patient with me. However, since they do like to fight (Usui and Misaki I mean), does this mean that you want Kai and Misaki to fight a lot too?**

**Sorry if my fics are kinda getting crappier. I don't even know what to say for them anymore… I am honestly slacking off, aren't I? I need to slap myself. If you want to, continue to leave more requests and I shall get to it soon. The prompt after this would be from XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX. Just a heads up I mean. I hope that it will be more fluff and comedy. And I hope you guys will continue to support this collection of random (and running out of control) fics. I honestly have not much control over what I write. Till next time…**


	5. You Are My Cutie

**A/N: Ok! Next prompt is by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX. I actually wanted to go to sleep but then my muse decided to not let me and I can already see the fluff and romance and some comedy (thank goodness) in this chapter. Honestly though, I would have finished this chapter faster if there were more reviews or prompts for motivation. Right now I feel like there isn't much people who likes this and I don't know if I should continue the idea… I'll just finish up all the prompts as soon as I can then…**

**Summary: In the Miyaji Academy Festival in season 3, Kourin lost to Daigo and it was supposed to be that Daigo would get Misaki. So, again, I altered a whole lot of things for this so that it could actually fit in what happens or else, if it was based on his character personality, Kai would actually just wanna fight Daigo because he is a strong fighter. So, hooray for UA! However, there will be no Cardfight scenes involved in this chapter. But expect fluff and a little bit of comedy! This would also be a cliché-ish chapter which could be seen from the name…**

**You Are My Cutie… **

They were heading towards the area with a lot of bushes and trees behind the school. She was running with him. _Correction: She was pretty much forced to run with him_. Moments ago, Daigo won against Kourin and he took the deal a little too literally as he grabbed onto Tokura Misaki's arm and ran.

"Let me go!" Misaki tried to yank out her arm from his clutches. He paid no attention to it and they were now hidden behind the trees and bushes.

"You're Daigo, I assume?" A male voice had said from behind. This stopped Daigo in his tracks as he turned around. There stood a brunette who had his arms crossed over his chest. Misaki instantly knew who it was.

"Yes, I'm Daigo. Who might you be?" Daigo asked the brunette.

"I'm Kai Toshiki and I would like to have a Cardfight with you." Kai replied.

"Sorry, but I'm actually a little busy right now." Daigo responded. He started dragging Misaki again but Kai was faster and was standing in front of them now.

"If you let her go, we could have our Cardfight." Kai said.

"Look, I do as the script says. Since I won, I get the girl." Daigo commented.

"No, the script says you were supposed to lose." Misaki felt a headache coming along.

"What? Then I'm out of here! Oh, and sorry about dragging you out here. I normally wouldn't find predictable and boring girls like you attractive anyway." Daigo laughed and disappeared by jumping behind some bushes.

"Great… I didn't get my Cardfight with him." Kai said. He was about to leave but he realized he had forgotten someone.

Misaki was hugging her knees with her back facing a tree. She was still in her CEO Amaterasu costume from the play just now. Her bangs covered her face but it was obvious she was unhappy. Kai stood there for a moment, unsure of what his next course of action would be. He wanted to leave but decided to stay.

"Do you agree with what he said?" She asked quietly. He went closer and eventually sat down next to her before giving her an answer.

"I guess the main problem here isn't if I agree but the fact that you agree." He replied. She stared at him with a hurt look.

"You're right. I find that I agree with him. I feel that sometimes I am predictable and boring. I don't know what to do but no guys would want to look at a girl like me." She admitted.

She didn't know why she had suddenly been so honest with him. She assumed that he wasn't a guy who would actually care about things like this. He mostly just kept to himself and they hardly even talked. Why would she think that this time it would be any different? He was Kai Toshiki and he was known to not show much emotion.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice now. Stand up and take off your clothes." He said after he held out his hand to help her up.

"What do you mean take off my clothes?" She exclaimed in surprise, blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"I mean take off your costume. Then, we will leave this place." She breathed a sigh of relief and with took his hand. He pulled her up after that.

"Where are we going?" She inquired after she took off and folded her costumes. She had her school uniform underneath it without the blazer.

"Well, now is your chance to do something spontaneous and fun for a change. We could go anywhere you want to."

"We?" She asked.

"Well, think of me as your fake boyfriend for a day or something." He replied.

"Why would you help me?"

"Why did you admit your problems to me?" He retorted. She fell silent.

"Since you actually told me, I thought the least I could do was help you out." He continued.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Let's go then. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

She thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. This was harder than she thought. Kai walked by her side and eventually they reached outside the school gates still without any decision in mind. He turned to look at her focused on trying to figure out what to do and couldn't help but stare at her. She had a small frown on her forehead and she crinkled her nose. She finally turned to catch him hiding a small smile but he cleared his throat after that.

"It's alright, just come with me then." He suggested.

They walked in silence again but this time he was a few steps ahead of her. He felt like he had the right place in mind. After a few more minutes of walking, they ended up in front of the fun fair. Misaki's eyes lit up as she saw all the game stalls and all the bright colors. Kai felt that she was like an innocent child despite acting like she always does.

"Come on! Let's get going then! I want to try out everything!"

She pulled him along and they made their way through the crowd. After a few seconds, she stopped in front of a game stall and stared at a prize which hung from the top of the stall. It was a rather medium size soft toy but he instantly saw why she took a liking to it. It was a grey and white cat and he knew she liked cats.

"Hello customers, would you like to try your luck on my games?" The stall owner had asked. The game was to hit the cans stacked onto one another.

"I don't know how to play." Misaki started. She calculated that the probability of her hitting any of the cans were minimum.

"I'll do it." Kai finished. She looked at him as he paid the stall owner and within seconds, he knocked all the stack of cans down with the baseballs handed to him. She stared at him in wonder.

"Congratulations! You can pick any prize from my stall." The stall owner said.

"I choose the grey and white cat." He replied and the stall owner handed over the cat to the puzzled Misaki.

"Huh? It's not for me." She replied even though she warily took it.

"Of course it is, little lady. This young man won it for you." The stall owner gave her a small wink before getting back to his business.

She looked to Kai for some sort of confirmation. He remained silent as he looked around to find other interesting stalls which were nearby. She thought for a second that the stall owner must have really mistaken something and she tapped on Kai's shoulder and handed him the cat plush toy.

"Don't you like it?" He asked.

"I thought it wasn't for me." She admitted.

"Keep it if you like it. I don't have a use for something like that anyway." He replied and she smiled.

"Thank you… I love it a lot." She said and he couldn't help but blush a little at her expression. She was cute.

"What else do you want to do?" He tried to change the subject.

"I kind of feel a little hungry."

"Let's go look for something to eat then."

With the cat tucked safely between her arms, they walked through the busy fun fair in search for food. The crowd was pushing them about and eventually Misaki found herself separated from Kai. She couldn't see him every angle she turned. She was still being pushed along with the crowd and she suddenly felt someone grabbing onto her hand.

"Are you ok?" She heard Kai asked. He had a worried look on his face. She nodded. His sighed in relief and his expression relaxed.

"Hold onto my hand tightly. That way, you won't get separated from me." He continued.

His grip on her hand was tighter and she couldn't help blushing. They continued walking in silence and she couldn't help but feel that even amidst the crowd, she was alone with him in this world. The warmth from his hand spread all throughout her body, lingering in her chest. Her heart beat was erratic and she had to shake her head to remind herself that this was all an illusion.

"_He just wants to help you by acting as a fake boyfriend. It won't be wise to fall in love with him." _She told herself.

"Here's some cotton candy." He interrupted her thoughts. It shocked her that they had actually stopped in front of the cotton candy stall and she didn't even realize it. How long had she been spacing out?

"Thanks…" She replied and took the stick of colorful treats.

She noticed that he didn't eat any but didn't inquire anything about it. Her mind wandered off again to the topic she had thought about moments ago. He looked at her and sensed that she was unhappy and obviously bothered with something though he doesn't actually know what it is. He pulled her and they made their way out of the fun fair and towards his favorite bench at the playground.

"What's bothering you?" He decided to ask as they sat down on the bench. He let go of her hand and immediately she felt cold, though she couldn't say anything. She merely sat down beside him.

"Nothing." She replied and of course he wasn't convinced. She tried to distract herself, biting into the cotton candy.

"I don't get why you choose to not say anything now. I decided to help you out but how am I supposed to do that if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?" He continued. She remained silent. She tried to phrase the proper words in her head so that it doesn't come out wrong but everything she had phrased is all sounding wrong to her.

"If you're not happy, you could tell me. I'll try my best to help you." He said.

"Do you really want to know? Ok, I'll tell you. But first, you have to tell me something. I need you to clarify this. What is the true purpose of you helping me?" She finally had the courage to ask. Her tone was raised because she was sick of him constantly asking her to tell him the truth.

"It's because I didn't want to see you like this. I don't want you to be sad or hurt anymore." He blurted out.

"And how does that have anything to do with you?"

"I don't understand either ok? I just felt like out of everyone I know, you understand me the most and if you could actually be happy, that might mean I might have the chance to be happy as well." He sighed.

She stared at him and at that moment, she realized how much truth he spoke in those words. She never really thought of it but he lost his parents as well and he shuts himself out most of the time due to the worry of being hurt and hurting people. This was supposed to make her feel better but why does the butterflies in her stomach seem to get more aggressive now? Possibly it was due to the fact that she wants to be his happiness…

"Does that answer your question? Now would you please answer mine?" He spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"I just don't know how to say it…" She couldn't even look at him.

"Say it like it is. I can take whatever it is."

"I was just wondering how it would be to go on a real date with a real boyfriend." She decided to start it out slow. He glanced at her. He was a little skeptical he would admit.

"This whole time you were just my fake boyfriend. I was just wondering how it would be like if you were my real boyfriend… Would the feelings be different…"

"If that was what was bothering you, I would say you are pretty dense for someone so smart." He commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She gave an angry pout. He leaned in close until their lips were inches from each other. She could feel his breath on hers.

"It means… I was just using it as a cover to get you to go out with me."

Kai wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist and pulled her closer to him before he captured her lips with his. He could taste the sweetness from the cotton candy flood into his mouth. He had wanted to do this for a very long time and now that he was doing it, he felt the feeling of ecstasy just engulfing him. Minutes later, they were both out of breath. Reluctantly, they pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching.

"I actually haven't thanked you for helping me out." She said.

"Yeah, you haven't." He agreed.

"But now, I am more curious about something. When Daigo brought me away, did you really come along just so you could have a Cardfight with him?" She asked. He shrugged before he replied.

"Who knows?" She glared at him with the angry pout expression. He couldn't help but grin. She was such a cute girl. How could she ever feel insecure that she boring, predictable and unattractive?

"Well, I might tell you…" He started. Her face lit up again.

"After another kiss." He finished his sentence and saw a blush form on her face.

"You know, you are extremely cute…" He whispered before taking her lips again.

**End**

**A/N: Alright. My bad because I didn't really know how to end this chapter. In actuality, I didn't even know the chapter would end up this way. But I hope you all liked it! Now I'm going to reply to those who reviewed but don't have accounts.**

**To MortisLunaris: OF COURSE I WOULD WANT TO SEE MISAKI HELP HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY! But we all know it's impossible and I am heartbroken every day due to that. *ugly sobbing* **

**To Lexi: It's ok! I think I might have come up with a plot for them to tease each other but not escalating it to sex. XD Will notify you again so be sure to read to be kept posted.**

**To Cassandra: I would like to inform you that I have a plot for your story already. I think I get the basic gist of the show so yeah I might do something like that. But, let's just see how this goes as it might change since I have 2 plots now. Hehehe.**

**To Walker (Are you a walker? Because please don't eat me…): That was lame I know. Well, I do answer to all prompts and your prompt is actually quite doable. The time at the summer training camp was one of my fav episodes. Hehe…**

**To Sakura Saya: Thanks for you reviews on this and on Formidable Duo. Thank you for thinking I have improved though sometimes I do not feel that way. ;w; But it's good to know you have followed me from the beginning. ^^ about your "request" to make it a hotter one… *smirks* I wouldn't mind you know. Haha. Honestly I have a lot of smut ideas but I never got down to really writing them but if you really want one, I could write a very small lime chapter. If it was based on the review on Formidable Duo, I can combine them and make a limey fic. But I don't know if you really want to make a request or not because I honestly wouldn't mind if you do. SO PLEASE SAY THE WORD! And your opinions are important! What makes you say they aren't? Don't make me slap you. **

**Ok, I think I have addressed everyone and everything needed. The next request is probably going to be done some time next week. Or it could even be in these few days. Blame my inspiration. XD and I always get them at the wrong time (before bed). Oh and if you guys have tumblr, you could follow me and we could chat more there. I would love to hear from you. Search for (jneth1lary)**

**Now I'm gonna go get some well-deserved sleep. Thanks for reading ^^V**


	6. We Are More Than Friends

**A/N: Ok! Next prompt is by CocoPop55! Sorry this kinda took so long… But I hope you like this chapter. I mean it's mainly because of me alternating between requests anyway. So it's ok right? XD Another reason was the fact that we had a few days of holiday so I was busy spending time with my friends and my boyfriend.**

**Summary: In season 2, Team Q4 and Team NAL4 had some vacation time at the beach, thanks to Tatsunagi Takuto. Ok I would like to be mean here and just stop the summary because I don't want to reveal what is going to happen much. Just read this chapter. And again, I altered some parts of this universe.**

**We're More Than Friends**

It was night time and Tokura Misaki walked along the path in between bushes and trees. It was quite dark but she had a flashlight with her so she could see the route ahead. She heard rustling of the bushes and turned around but there was no one there. She continued to walk slowly and she was sure she was being followed. Seconds later, she felt her arm being dragged and she found herself with a palm over her mouth and staring into a pair of green eyes with her back against the tree.

"You're late." Kai Toshiki said after removing his hand.

"Things are kind of hectic but I took the chance to leave when I could." She replied.

"Was it because of Ren?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. He just wouldn't leave me alone ever since the trip started." She sighed. Kai moved in closer towards her while holding his gaze into her blue eyes.

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone either..." He started whispering into her ear and she shuddered before turning pink.

"You weren't here the entire day so, as if I would believe you when you say that." She replied a little sulkily. She had wanted to spend time with him ever since they got here but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You know that we can't be seen together. The others will figure out that we are dating."

"What's wrong with that? We have been dating for months. I think it's about time we stopped sneaking around."

"Are we really going to fight about this now?" He sighed.

"It's not a fight. This is merely a disagreement." She pushed him away and turned her back on him.

"You're not being reasonable here. What's wrong with wanting to keep our relationship private for now?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"I'm just sick of having to meet up with you secretly. We can't even go out together on dates because of this. I just thought that things would be different but I feel like we are no more than just friends." She responded.

"I just don't see the point to it, alright?" Kai blurted out. He immediately wished that he didn't when she turned around and glared at him.

"You don't see the point to going out on dates with me? Or being able to be seen in public with me with more than a friend status? Is that what you mean?" Misaki raised her voice. She was mad.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it that way." He tried to explain. He grabbed her shoulders but she pushed him away.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to listen to your explanations anyway."

She stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Kai rooted to his spot. She was so mad that he just couldn't see the point. She didn't even know why she had even bothered to talk to him in the first place. She should have realized how stubborn he was by now. He hasn't changed his attitude even a little. The only thing which changed was that they started dating for about 6 months and no one knew.

* * *

"I guess now we know where Nee-chan was sneaking off to, right Ren?" Miwa said to Ren as they both hid somewhere close by, listening to everything Kai and Misaki were talking about.

"I always knew that Kai was acting a different but he hid it so well that I thought I was imagining things." Ren replied with a huge smile.

"But who would have thought they were dating? What do you think we should do, Ren?"

"Let's help little Misa-Q out then. It would be interesting to see how this would go."

"What's your plan?"

"I'll tell you later. We should get back before they realize we are gone too." Ren commented and Miwa nodded.

* * *

That night Misaki was in a bad mood that night and stayed in her room throughout the night after dinner. Kai was in a foul mood too even though he pretended like everything was alright. She caught him stealing glances at her a few times but she responded by glaring at him. While she tried to sleep, she knew her efforts were futile. Their argument was basically so vivid in her mind that she could see it every time she closed her eyes.

She tossed and turned as much as she could but she just couldn't find the comfortable spot for her to fall asleep. She stared out the window at the crescent moon while hugging onto the pillow. Of course she would prefer that it was someone else in her arms but she didn't have a choice to this matter at the moment. She sighed as she thought how this was not the first time they fought about this topic. Yet, this was the worst fight they had since they were together. Yes, she admits that she would definitely call this a fight instead of a disagreement.

"That idiot…" She said as she fought back tears in her eyes.

In their previous 'disagreements', Kai would usually calm her down by kissing her. She blushed at that thought but couldn't deny that it worked. After the kisses, she would drop the topic and leave things be as they are. Was that the reason why she felt so unhappy about everything? Was it due to all the pent up frustration which they never actually got to talking about?

She drifted off to an uneasy sleep and woke up earlier than she had expected. After changing, she headed to the kitchen to find some breakfast. The place was quiet and the only thing she could hear is the sound of the waves out at the beach. Misaki had made herself some tea to enjoy at the balcony while she reads her book in peace. She sat at the table and relaxed herself as she sipped the tea.

"Oh, you're up really early, Misa-Q." Ren said as he sat down on the chair next to her. He had his own cup of tea in hand.

"I just had a little bit of trouble sleeping last night." She replied. Her eyes were still on her book.

"That's quite a shame. I'm sure you weren't alone though." Ren responded.

Her eyes stopped scanning her book mid-sentence and she turned to look at him with a bewildered expression as she wondered what he had meant. He gave her a huge smile. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat and both Misaki and Ren turned to look at Kai and Miwa standing behind them. Kai had his usual serious expression on his face but Misaki was still not talking to him. She turned away after their gaze had met.

"Ah, why don't you guys join us?" Ren said with a chuckle. He looked at Misaki knowingly and she couldn't help but feel like he knows more than he was letting on.

They took a seat at the table with Kai sitting next to Misaki and Miwa sitting next to Ren. The tension between Kai and Misaki was really strong. Kai stole small glances at her, which she had ignored by continuing to read and tuning everyone else out. Miwa looked at Ren, who gave a little nod before he started to speak again.

"Would like to help us make breakfast, Misa-Q? Kai and I will be cooking."

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Ren dragged Misaki up from her seat after pulling the book out of her hand. She wanted to protest but she was already being pushed into the kitchen. She saw Kai looking like he wanted to say something to stop Ren from manhandling Misaki but he stopped himself after a few seconds. That infuriated her a lot. Why did he not say anything when his girlfriend was being taken away by another guy?

"What would you want to eat for breakfast today?" Ren asked.

"I'm ok with anything." She replied in an annoyed tone. She just felt like breaking something.

"What about omelets? You could handle the eggs while I could fry them."

"Good idea." She responded.

She took out a bowl from one of the cabinets and started cracking a whole lot of eggs into it. Ren watched, horrified as she continued to add more and more eggs inside until the bowl was almost overloaded. When Kai and Miwa came in, they saw the mountains of eggshells on the counter and Kai finally decided it was time to stop her. He walked up behind her and grabbed both of her wrists, making her look at him.

"Enough." He merely said.

"I'm trying to cook." She replied as she tried to pull her wrists away from his grip.

"No you're not. You're just taking it out on the eggs."

"How is that any of your business?" She asked.

He remained silent as he watched Miwa and Ren looking at them. They stared at the couple and eventually started to immense themselves into cooking when they saw Kai glaring at them. Kai took the contents of Misaki's hands out and dropped them off at the counter before pulling her out of the kitchen and out to the beach. He stopped in front of the chalet and she managed to get her wrists out of his grip.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"I think we need to talk." He replied.

"We could have talked back in the kitchen."

"No, we couldn't. Ren and Miwa are in there."

"Of course we couldn't, because revealing our relationship status bothers you so much." She responded by crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I just feel like you should at least listen to my explanation before going about and making up assumptions which aren't even true." He started.

"Fine, I'm waiting."

"I did it for my own selfish reasons. If I told you, you'd probably be mad at me and leave me. But I would rather you know the truth than be mad at me for the wrong reasons. I didn't want to tell people about us because I thought that if we did tell people, the relationship would be official and once you learn how badly damaged I am, you would leave me just like how everyone I ever loved has left me." He admitted. She turned around to look at him with a sympathetic look.

"I wouldn't be able to handle life if you left me as well. I know I'm not good enough for you and you deserve someone who isn't an emotional cripple like me. But these past few months had been wonderful with you. It made me feel like I can't live without you. So now you know. It's your choice if you want to leave." He gave a small smile and turned to walk away. Misaki wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and refused to let go.

"You're really an idiot you know." She said. He turned his head around and looked at her.

"I know." He replied.

"You should have told me from the start."

"I know." He let out a breathy smile.

"I won't ever leave you. I'm forever yours. I won't pressure you about this anymore. We can tell them whenever you feel ready." She said as she tightened the grip on his waist.

"Looks like we don't have to wait any longer." He responded.

She looked up at him, puzzled. He was looking towards the chalet and she finally turned up to see everyone staring at the couple from the balcony. Everyone was smiling and waving; except Shin who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. After realizing that she still had her arms around his waist, she quickly let go and wanted to hide her flushed face.

"You're not going anywhere." Kai said after catching her wrist. He then pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't want to do this now!" She tried to escape from his clutches but he was too strong.

"As I recalled, this was what you wanted just yesterday. So let's make this official for them to see."

He leaned in and surprised her with a kiss. Stunned as she may be, she eventually returned his kiss with her own. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air and Misaki didn't want to look back up to the balcony due to her reddened face. Kai smiled at her and took her hand in his and whispered in her ear.

"I guess revealing out relationship isn't as bad as I thought."

"How is that so?" She asked.

"At least, now the other guys know that you are mine. You said so yourself." He teased, making her turn red again.

"L-let's just go back inside. I'm starving." She commented as she tried to forget how embarrassing it was to admit all that. He smirked at her as they made their way back to the chalet; they took a deep breath before entering hand in hand, being welcomed by everyone.

**End**

**A/N: Ok I honestly had a hard time ending this fic. I don't even know what I was writing most of the time. And you could only guess how sleep deprived I am so far. I mean, I wrote 2 fics in a few hours. I guess that was pretty good. Especially since I kinda got rid of my block for 'Meet the Family'.**

**To MortisLunaris: OMG PLEASE DON'T TAKE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE FROM MY FICS BECAUSE THEY ARE 100% FAIL! I honestly am just obsessed with this couple and that's why I can come up with random things like this and I'm sure that you cannot apply it to real life situations. Lol. I also suck at giving people real life relationship advice…**

**To RikaNonoka: I have an idea in mind already for your request. So please be patient and wait for the outcome ok?**

**Thanks for all the requests so far. I'll try my best to do what I can as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Just Like Before

**A/N: Alright Lexi, here is your prompt! Finally, right? I'm sorry it took a while. It was mainly because I had to play out many scenarios in my mind just to get the perfect one for this fic about them acting like this. But I hope that this is up to your expectations because I am honestly not very sure about it.**

**Summary: It's supposed to be Kai and Misaki teasing each other because they just can't voice out their true feelings towards each other yet. **_**BUT**_** I am not exactly going to do that. I have to change it because it is according to my headcanons. Wahahah. So just read and tell me what you think after this. Oh and I think I might actually try to write it in Misaki's POV. I haven't written in a first-person POV for a while so I thought of trying it out at the moment. Though this would mean that you won't know what Kai is actually thinking… Also, maybe I should start referring to the cat as "Assist-Cat" now? I see many people referring to it as that and honestly Sub-Manager is quite confusing right?**

* * *

**Just Like Before**

As I sat behind the counter in Card Capital, I took out a book from my bag to read. I was taking care of the shop alone today. It was already my usual routine. After I return from school, I would help out at my family's business. Usually I wouldn't be alone but Shin had some errands to run and won't be back anytime soon. I stared at Assist-Cat and felt a little envious. It was taking a nap right next to me at the top of the counter. I smiled and scratched behind its' ears. It purred in delight. Just as I started reading the paragraph I stopped at before this, the front doors slid open and in came Kai Toshiki.

I pretended not to notice him and held my book higher up over my face just to cover the image of him standing there. I could hear his footsteps approaching me and again, I feigned ignorance. My eyes were focused on just a single line in the page and I have been reading that same line for a few seconds without actually having it sink into my mind. His footsteps stopped and I could tell he was in front of the counter right then. To be more precise, he was in front of me. I could feel him staring at me and it made me feel uneasy. Who wouldn't feel that way when someone was just staring intently at you without saying a word?

"What is it?" I asked, still hiding behind the book.

"I was just wondering about the book you're reading. Is it really that interesting?" He replied.

"Yes, it is." I merely responded. He grabbed the book and yanked it out of my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that." I stood up and protested, trying as hard as I could to get the book back. He held it high in the air so I couldn't reach it.

"He held her tightly and looked into her eyes before he kissed her passionately…" Kai read out loud from the book.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed. I stormed out from behind the counter and tried to reach the book which he was still holding high up in the air.

"His hands explored her body as he slid his tongue into her…" Kai continued and I could feel my face burning up.

"Stop that! Give it back to me, Kai!"

"I didn't know you were interested in _these_ kinds of books." He smirked. Oh, how that smirk irked me!

"W-what I like is none of your business. Now could I please have my book back?" I was getting mad but I had to remain polite. I can't show him how unhappy I felt because that would mean that he is winning this game which he loves to play.

"If you want to know how the girl in the book feels, I would gladly show you."

He turned to face me and his arm wrapped around my waist before I could even register what was going on. He leaned in really close and I could feel his breath on mine. My heart raced. All I could do is stare into his green eyes. I never noticed how mesmerizing they were. He closed his eyes and inched closer. I did the same in anticipation of what was to come. My mind flashed the same question over and over again: What exactly was I anticipating? A few seconds later, what I expected never came. I opened my eyes and saw him grinning. I pushed him away after regaining control of my body movements again.

"Admit it; you wanted me to kiss you." He gloated.

"It was just a natural reaction." I looked away. I felt my face burning and I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Natural reaction huh? You have clearly been reading too much of these novels." He waved the book in front of my face and I caught it.

"I don't have time for your antics today." I said as I walked back behind the counter and started to go through the boxes underneath the counter. I know there was nothing inside, but I needed something to distract me from Kai. The door slid open again and I could hear the usual gang come in.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing down there?" Miwa asked.

"I just dropped something." I lied.

"Do you need help finding it?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine."

Without a second thought, Miwa left me alone. I snuck a peak from behind the counter and I could see that Kai had taken his seat at one of the tables. He saw me stealing glances at him but I quickly turned away. I took a deep breath and sat back on the chair. My mind was replaying the scene just moments ago. The same question flashed through my mind again: What exactly was I anticipating?

Not many people know this but Kai was actually someone I knew since childhood. We went to the same elementary school after all. Of course, he was way different than he is now. He used to be sociable, friendly and warm. But now, he puts up a front like he couldn't careless when deep down he was still the same person I knew. He couldn't fool me with the way he is acting. My mind automatically flashed some scenes from our childhood.

_***Flashback***_

"Hey, what are you reading?" A 10 year old Kai Toshiki asked me. We were both just done with our after school duties.

"I am reading my favorite story book." I replied with my eyes still on the book.

"You could read that later. Come on; let's go play at the park."

"I'm getting to the best part. I don't want to play at the park." I commented. He yanked the book right out of my hands just as I was about to flip the page.

"You want the book back? You'll have to catch me." He said before he started running out of the class.

"Wait, we aren't supposed to run in the halls!" I yelled at him but I was sure he was too far away to actually hear me.

I sighed and opted to take my time. He'll be waiting for me at the usual park playground. He always does. Even though I was mad that he took my book, it made me angrier that it always has to be me. He picks on me all the time and I don't know why. He takes my stationaries almost every day. He says that he keeps on forgetting his own at home. He makes fun of me when I do something embarrassing. He laughs at me for liking to read. The list goes on.

I took out another book from my bag and started reading it on my way to the park. I hate having to start a new book before ending the one before this but I don't have a choice now. Reading keeps me calm so I could think things through properly. As I walked, I passed by a girl who looked to be around 5 years old in a yellow dress. She held a doll in her hand. She suddenly tugged on the bottom of my blue dress and pointed at the book in my hand.

"I want that book." She said.

"I'm sorry, this is my book. I am reading it now." I explained to her.

"I want that book!" She repeated with much more force. She stomped her feet on the ground.

"I told you, this is my book and I cannot give it to you." After I clarified again, she started wailing. An older looking boy, around the age of 12, came out of the house nearby.

"Hey! Did you make my little sister cry?" He pointed at me.

"Your sister wants my book but I told her that she couldn't have it."

"If my sister wants it, she'll get it."

The boy approached me and pulled on the book in my hand. In terms of strength, I was clearly losing to him. We had a tug-of-war but the book slipped out of my hand and I fell back onto the ground. The landing made me scrape both my hands and the pain was excruciating that tears started to roll down my cheeks. The boy had given the book to his sister, who now calmed down and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey! What did you do to Misaki?" I could hear a voice from behind me. I turned and I could see Kai looking angry. I've never seen him like this before.

"I took her book. My sister wants it." The older boy replied.

Everything happened so fast after that. Kai had launched himself at the older boy and started punching him. He was over powered by the boy not very long after and I wanted to stop the scene happening in front of me. I wanted to scream at them and tell them to stop. I didn't want to see Kai get hurt. The little girl had apparently gone inside the house and cried again. Moments later, a very angry male voice could be heard screaming at the boy from the top floor window.

"Oi Takumi! Are you fighting again? Haven't I taught you anything, you lousy son? Get back in here before I come and get you!"

The fighting boys stopped instantly and the older boy scrambled as quickly as he could back into the house. Kai got up from the ground and dragged me away as fast as he could as well. After a few minutes of running, we reached the park we were originally supposed to meet each other. We sat down on the bench and stayed silent for a while. I could see him glancing at my injured hands with a worried expression.

"Are you hurt?" I finally decided to ask.

"No." He lied. I could see him flinching as he moved to grab my hands so he could inspect my wounds. "But you are."

"I'm ok. It's just a scratch. You, however, look horrible." I said. He really did look like a mess. There was dirt on his clothes and some rips and tears on them as well.

"It was worth it." He replied.

"Getting your butt kicked was worth it?"

"He made you cry. That's unforgivable. I won't allow anyone to bully you." Kai clenched his fist with some difficulty.

"You bully me all the time." I said.

"That's different."

"How is that so?"

"Well, I don't make you cry. And I bully you because you're cute." He replied.

"Huh? I don't…" I started.

"Nevermind, just forget what I said." He got up and ran off before I could say anything.

The next day, he acted as he usually does, as if yesterday never happened. He takes my pencil and never returns them. He steals my food from my lunch box. He makes fun of me when my name appears in the text book. But after school, as I packed up to go home, he approached me with a plastic bag. He handed it over to me without saying a word though he stood there and waited for me to unpack it. It was a new story book as well as the book he took from me yesterday.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I didn't know the title of the book that idiot took but I thought you might like this book. So I bought it for you." He commented.

_***End of flashback***_

I smiled as I thought how even though he has become more reserved, deep down he was still the kid which likes to bully me. I still kept the book he bought for me. It is one of my favorite books but I would never admit that to him if he asked. I didn't know how long I spaced out but reality hit me when Shin came back. He was carrying boxes and I thought that I should help. I saw Kai approaching me as I started stacking the boxes and he spoke softly as he passed by.

"I saw you smiling to yourself earlier and I wonder if it was me you were thinking about. Or perhaps you were imagining scenes from your romance novels but with us instead?" He walked out the door before I was able to retort. I could feel my face burn up again.

"_What is the point of this? Why does he keep doing things like this?" _I asked myself.

_**That Evening**_

"Misaki, could you take out the trash?" Shin asked as he stacked up the chairs so he could sweep the floors.

I nodded and sighed in relief. A little fresh air is just what I needed. It was a tiring day especially since Kai had decided to pull pranks on me. As quickly as I could, I took the pile of garbage and headed out the back door towards the trash can. I wanted to finish up my chores so I could finally take a long bath and relax myself.

"Hey." I could hear from behind me and I jumped in fright. I dropped the pile or garbage on the ground and I was glad it didn't make a mess.

"Why did you have to appear behind me?" I said as I saw him smiling.

"I didn't appear behind you. You appeared in front of me." He remarked.

"What are you still doing here at this time anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I got you something." He said as he handed me a plastic bag. I opened it up and saw a book. It was a romance novel with an extremely racy cover that my cheeks burnt instantly after I saw it.

"W-what is this?"

"I thought since you liked this genre, this book would suit you."

"Take it back, I don't want this." I said and I shoved the book back at him. I focused on picking up the pile of garbage so I wouldn't have to look at him. I dumped the pile into the trashcan and still took my time covering the can.

"I won't take it back. I actually hoped that you would read it and probably learn a thing or two from it." He commented. I turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"And why would I learn from this book?"

"So we could both benefit from that? Who knows?" I could see him smirk before he placed the book steadily on top of my head.

"I'll be waiting for the review on this book soon." He whispered into my ear before he left with an accomplished look on his face.

"Kai no baka!" I said as I grabbed the book off my head and slammed the back door shut.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, these stories have a mind of their own. I have no idea how it turned out this way. But OMG imagine Misaki reading racy romance novels! Not 50 shades because that is just not cool. Just those normal romance novels which contains certain racy scenes. ^^ yeap I can totally see that.**

**Kai must be kinda OOC in this fic but it kinda suits him as well. I just didn't know why I didn't make him kiss her though I felt like the timing wasn't right if it did happen, don't you agree? And their kid self, OMG SO CUTE! I almost died writing that scene.**

**I have an announcement: my classes are starting this week. But no worries, I'm still able to do prompts and write my other fanfics because I procrastinate on my assignments anyways. ^^V yeap that's me! XD but please do excuse me if my updates take longer than usual. I have to say sorry in advance for that.**

**Also, I realized that I never properly addressed this. Many of you were asking me about the Cardfight scenes and all. I honestly don't know how I come up with them. 80% of them are actually made up and due to my laziness; it mostly ends up with either one of them getting a double crit when the other person is at 3 damages. It's actually a hassle to write Cardfight scenes and that's basically why I don't really wanna write it anymore. I play out the scenes in my head and everything (including deck list) is actually made up by me.**

**I'm also running low on requests. I still have some but I really wished that there were more requests and reviews to this fic. For those who have requested and reviewed, thank you so much. Keep them coming as they motivate me. And it shows that people actually read my fics…**


	8. Nekomimi

**A/N: Alright Cassandra! I think I'm going to just do yours now even though I have not actually finished the show or read the manga. I basically have a brief idea of what is going on and I have a great idea lined up for your fic. I totally love this idea and you will see why! Sorry it took so long.**

**Summary: I don't even know if I should do a summary to all the prompts anymore. They spoil the fun at times. Just get on with reading it already! Do you actually find the summaries helpful? Or do you prefer me to scrap this entirely? Oh well, just tell me what you think. Oh and Nekomimi (the title) is Japanese for cat ears. I think I should clarify that just in case you didn't get it. This fic is actually somewhere in the first season btw.**

**Nekomimi**

"Come on Misaki, smile, for goodness sake. You're going to scare away the customers like this." Akari sighed exasperatedly.

Misaki faked a weak smile at her friend who stood next to her. Akari could only sigh again. They were both dressed in something out of the ordinary. It was the black and white maid outfit with something extra on their heads: Nekomimi. The doors opened and the girls gave a small bow before speaking.

"Welcome home, Master."

The customers that came inside smiled at the sight of pretty women serving them in maid outfits. Akari took them to an open table and left Misaki alone at the door. Before she left, she looked at Misaki and gestured with her fingers for her to smile. Misaki chose to ignore her friend again as she looked at the nearby reflective surface.

It was unusual to see herself in this getup. It never occurred to her that she would ever be caught dead in this outfit in the first place. But today was the school festival and it was compulsory for her to help out her own class. She knew the guys in their classes were the ones who suggested this maid café idea and she hated them for that. She felt so embarrassed to actually be seen by people in this costume. She would die if anyone else she knew from the Cardfight world were to catch her in these. That was the reason why she didn't tell anyone about it.

She looked into the reflective surface and stared at her black colored nekomimi. It was particularly outstanding due to the contrast from her lavender colored hair. She touched the side of the ears and deep down inside, she couldn't help but feel that she looked cute in them. As the thought of her looking cute came into her mind, she saw her cheeks started to pink up. Quickly, she shook her head to remove the thought, and she had hoped the blush would leave as well, before anyone could notice. The door opened and more customers came in.

"Welcome home, master." Misaki bowed.

"Hmmm?" She heard as a reply. Slowly, she panned up from the floor up and looking back at her was an intrigued looking Kai Toshiki.

Time stopped momentarily. It was what she had felt when their gaze had met. Having him walk in here was the worst thing that were to happen today. Of all the people that she had met in Card Capital, he was the one who she could have predicted the least. He was always reserved and in his own world that no one actually knew what he was truly thinking. If it was Miwa that walked in here, she knows that he would 100% bring it up whenever they were speaking as to make her feel flustered. But for Kai, she had no idea how he would react to "blackmail material" as she would call it.

"New look, Tokura? Did you make the clothes yourself?" He flashed her a lop-sided grin with his eyes closed.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Kai. And yes, I did make them myself." She replied with annoyance.

"I don't think that is how you should be treating your _master_." He responded with an emphasis on the last word. The vein on her temple started to throb.

"I'm _sorry_. It was _my_ mistake, _master_. Now, if you would follow me, I'll show you to an available table." She spoke sarcastically.

"Of course." He replied without looking at her as he walked passed her. After he was seated, she gave him a menu for him to peruse.

"I would like coffee for now." He said without looking at her. He returned her the menu and she merely just walked away.

"Of all the people, it had to be _him_." She sighed to herself.

Akari, who was nearby, saw what happened. As Misaki's friend, she feels that the lavender haired girl needs to loosen up a little. She knows that Misaki hasn't exactly been happy with the arrangement of the school festival but she does wish that her friend would actually have fun doing this. Due to that, she thought that it might be a wise idea to add in some interference to the mix between the brunet and her friend.

"Hello dear customer." Akari had said to Kai, who turned his attention to her.

"What is it?" He replied.

"We are having a promotion at the moment. You can choose to play a game with either one of the maids." She said. She waited to see his response and there seems to be a little twinkle in his eyes to show that he was intrigued by this suggestion. He was bored and games are interesting, even though he would never show it. He waited for her to continue.

"And the prize is?" He asked.

"If you win, you get to win the maid that you played against and she has to do anything you say for the rest of the day." Akari had an evil smirk on her face. Her eyes glinted as she looked over at Misaki, who came with Kai's order of coffee.

"I see. May I know what the game is?" His gaze fell on Misaki as well, who served him the coffee with a confused expression.

"Oh, any game you desire." Akari smiled.

"Ok, Tokura, let's play Janken." He stood up and said to the girl who was looking around, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Err… What for?" She asked.

"Oh, come on. Your customer has requested you to do something. So, you have to do it." Akari pushed Misaki closer to Kai. Misaki stared skeptically at Akari and sighed as she readied herself for the game.

"Jankenpoi!" They both said at the same time. Kai had paper while Misaki had rock. She had lost and for some reason, Akari was clapping her hands in delight.

"Congratulations! You've won!" Akari squealed.

"What exactly did he win, Akari?" Misaki asked.

"He won you for the rest of the day!" Akari smiled innocently but she couldn't exactly hide the evil glint in her eye.

"What do you mean he won _me_?"

"Come on Tokura, let's go." Kai finished up his coffee and left some money on the table before grabbing Misaki by her wrist and dragging her away.

"Wait, what about my work?" Misaki called out to Akari.

"I'll handle that for you. Don't worry about it. Bye then!" Akari waved at them who went out the door.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Misaki asked Kai.

"You'll see in a bit." He merely responded.

"Fine, but what do you actually want me to do?"

"It's just as I said before, you'll see in a bit."

Misaki's thoughts started to wander off to the many possibilities of what he would want her to do. First was to be a slave for manual labor such as cleaning. She dismissed this to be quite unlikely immediately. Then there was also holding her hostage for ransom from Shin, which seems like something quite possible to her. Kai might ask for booster boxes in return for Misaki. There was also a probability that he was a murderer who loved to murder for fun. The last possibility was to be a sex slave. Her face turned red after that thought. It was extremely indecent but also quite plausible to her as she doesn't actually know him well enough to judge.

"You seem flustered. Are you ok?" He asked. She tried to ignore him and chose to look at the shops surrounding them instead.

His grip was still firm on her wrist and the people they passed were looking at the odd couple. She felt self-conscious that they were staring at her due to her costume and she wished that Kai would have let her change to her normal outfit before pulling her off like that. She tried to ease her wrist out of his hand but he only tightened his grip on her.

"I can follow you just fine you know?" She said.

"I know that, but there is a crowd of people downstairs and I don't want to waste my time looking for you in the crowd." He responded.

"But there are people staring…"

"Looks like it can't be helped." Kai took off his blue jacket and draped it on the girl, who stared at him wide-eyed.

"Come on, let's go."

He continued to drag her along and they were finally out of the school compounds. He quickened his pace as they both continued to walk in silence. The whole time, he had his hand on her wrist and she couldn't help but feel his warmth slowly starting to engulf her. Though she walked behind him, her thoughts were mainly on him instead of their journey. In less than 5 minutes, they stopped outside an apartment building.

"Tokura, we're here." He said. It snapped her back into reality.

"Is this where you live?" She asked as they entered the block.

"Yeah." He replied.

"_Why is it so hard to maintain a conversation with him? I feel like he's not even trying. How would I even know if he was a murderer if he doesn't talk about himself?"_ She sighed to herself when they entered the elevator.

When they arrived at his place, Misaki was half expecting torture devices and even blood stains on the walls but she was greeted with a rather plain looking 2 bedroom apartment. She stood at the doorway and took in everything while Kai stared at her. He gave her an expression of bewilderment as he felt like she had never seen a plain apartment before with normal furnishing.

"Tokura, why are you standing there?" He finally asked.

"Oh, it's no reason." She replied as she warily walked into the lion's den.

"Wait for me at the couch." He commanded.

It irked her that he spoke in a commanding tone but she had no other choice except to listen to his commands for the rest of the day anyway. It was all Akari's fault, she reminded herself just as she plopped onto the couch. It was comfortable and she could tell that Kai had spent a lot of time on it as the cushion was slumped in the middle. When he had reappeared, he set down 2 large boxes and a smaller one onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I need your help." He started.

"Ok… May I know what do you need it for?" She questioned. He opened the large boxes and took out a shirt. It looked quite old due to the color fading but it seems to be worn a lot. After he handed it to her, she noticed a large tear at the side of the shirt.

"These are all my ripped clothes. When a few ripped, it was still alright. But now I feel like I prefer my old clothes because they are more comfortable. Besides, I can't always spend on clothes." He commented.

"So, you want me to sew them for you?" She replied as she inspected the tear again. It was doable but since the tear was huge, it needs someone more skillful to tackle the job.

"I actually want you to teach me how to sew. I can't seem to get it done properly." He took out a failed product from the boxes. The shirt had a rip along the underarm lining. There were uneven stitches which covered the tear however, the stitches patched up more of the sleeve than the actual hole.

"I see…" She commented. She could see the effort he put into this and she gave a little smile as she imagined how frustrated he must have felt after he was finished with it.

"Go ahead and laugh if you want to." He looked a little sad after he had said that.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you offended, but I really wasn't about to laugh. I can see that you tried really hard and I feel that in the end that is all which matters." He looked at her when she said that and noticed that she meant every word with sincerity. He smiled and took the seat next to her.

"Well, trying hard isn't good enough since it doesn't help me with my predicament. So would you teach me how to sew?" He asked.

"I'll try but I'm not an easy person to please." She replied. He smiled at her as a response.

They spent the rest of the day with Kai watching as Misaki demonstrates how to sew and even though he made a lot of improvement, it was still not as good as she hoped it would be. Most of the time she turned around to check on him, she would actually catch him staring at her instead and she finally decided to ask him why he was eyeing her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just look very different from your usual self."

"Well, that doesn't mean that you should look at me that way." A hint of blush appeared on her face and she quickly decided to turn away before he can see it.

"Tokura, what's the time now?" He suddenly asked.

"5pm." She replied after checking the clock on the wall.

"That means that I still own you for at least another 5 to 7 hours. And that is a long time which we could do a lot of things..." He smirked.

"Sure, like sewing."

She continued to focus on the task at hand but she was too flustered and accidentally pricked her finger. As blood began trickling out, Kai took the injured finger into his mouth and sucked up the blood as Misaki watched with mixed emotions. He kept his emerald green eyes open and stared into her surprised sapphire blue ones as he continued to keep her finger in his mouth.

She felt her heart race and everything move in slow motion as he finally released her finger but tackled her onto her back and took her lips. She could taste the blood in his mouth but couldn't deny she actually enjoyed the sensation of their lips connecting to each other, which was to her horror. After their lips broke apart, she could only lay there as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you still think we should continue sewing?" He asked. She nodded.

"I guess I'll just have to make you change your mind then." He slowly leaned down towards her lips again.

"We can leave the rest of the sewing for some other time when you come around. But make sure you wear your nekomimi every time you come to my place."

"Why would I do that?"

"I really like cats… And I like you as a cat…" He whispered just before he took her lips again.

**End**

**A/N: Alright, finally I finished it. This was basically due to the fact I typed so slowly. It was kinda hard for me to write this prompt because I still didn't watch the show/read the manga. To be honest, the show was kinda not my cup of tea. I prefer Special A over it because it's more interesting somehow compared to Maid-sama… I know this fic isn't that good. I don't feel like it was very good. But yeah. I finished it anyway. Yay me! This fic escalated weirdly in my opinion. Lol**

**Anyway, last Friday was my birthday and I received so much KaiSaki fanarts which made me go crazy! I love them all and I just wanted to say thanks for those who gave it to me! ^^ Just so you know, I'll always welcome people giving me fanarts about these 2 ok?**

**To Walker: You have requested so many prompts and I am sorry to say I have not yet started on any of them yet! D: I wanna try to do something but I think it'll be taking some time. But your prompt will be coming after this ok? Just telling you now. :D**

**I think I have addressed everyone in this matter regarding prompts. Thank you all again for being so patient with me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
